Savane Donelli
Savane is 19 years old. In Dreamland, he's the fishmaker and his goal is to be the n°1 fighter and the strongest travaler in the world of dream.. Appearance Savane looks like a delinquent with two red earrings, dual coloured eyes (one green and one blue) and green coloured hair. He is rather muscular Personality In real life Savane is always choking about girls. Normally, he is a calm and balanced. However, when it comes to fighting in Dreamland he gets hot blooded. He always wants to fight the strongest men in Dreamland and his only goal in Dreamland is to be the strongest. Power Savane is a Fishmaker. One of the rare power who can only be hold by one person at time. His power allows him to summon different kind of fish. To gain more power/summons Savane must go to the Fish Tower. There he fights (most likely new summons) and becomes stronger. Some of the fish act as partners; obeying his commands or improving his mobility, while others are parasitic. With those weapons Savane momentarily absorbs the fish into his body making himself more powerful. There is only ever 1 Fishmaker in Dreamland at a time, so there is no other Traveler in Dreamland, who has the same power. This is probably due to the fact that there are only a finite amount of summons(fish). The holder of the power is also called The Miracle-Worker of Fish, the reason for this is unknown. Spells (Invocations) *'Bibi': He has no battle potential that we know of. Savane treats him like a puppy, reassuring him in dangerous situations. Something special about Bibi is that he is one of the "Tweleve Cured Master Fish". Although the reader is unnaware of what that is this lead us to believe Bibi has some hidden potential, not to mention there are eleven more. *'Kanine': Looks much like a piranha, with huge sharp teeth and an unquenchable hunger that he always made know. Kanine recently gained the power to become invisible for short periods of time. It has not been explained how he gained this power or if any of Savane's other fish gain more powers similarly. *'Fox': It appears that Fox is a Lemon Shark. Fox is known for his speed, he is fast enough to move along side Dreamland's metro with ease. Fox is rode by Savane and improves hes maneuverability greatly, often catching enemies off guard with his incredible speed. *'Moby Dick': Moby Dick is a White Whale(for obvious reasons). He is used as a finisher. *'Mosquito (Moustik)': Mosquito (Moustik) is a Sawfish. He is a "Parasite type", meaning he has the ability of combining with Savane. Upon command Mosquito (Moustik) combines with Savane's becoming a sword-like saw protruding from his arm. *'Galéon' : Galéon is a Bull Shark and one of the 6 generals of Sharkland 2nd floor. He wants to have arms and Savane promises him he will have arms if he make a pact with him. His power is still unknown but he one shot Savane in his Virus Armor with Shock Waves. Gallery 12.1.jpg|about Bibi Moby Dick.jpg|Moby Dick Galéon.jpg|Galeon Savane.png Characters Male Characters Category:Invokers Category:Travellers